The age of Chosen
by NewsTribe
Summary: The Chosen rule the city and Patsy is on her own...or is she?


**The Age of Chosen**

Looking down at the small bundle laying in her left arm, the young girl let out a small sigh before looking up at the street watching the heavy rain fall around her. Using her free hand, she pulled her long black hood up covering her eyes and the tip of her nose.  
Stepping out from the sheltered doorway, she moved through the empty street at a fast pace, checking behind her every so often expecting some one to come up behind her and grab her.  
Once in a time before the chosen had taken over, she was able to walk freely through the city with her fellow Mallrats, but the Mallrat's no longer excited. She was only one of the few Mallrats still alive but unlike some of the others she hadn't given up the dream, she hadn't given up on Amber's or Danni's dream.  
She might have betrayed her friends once, but she was young then, young and easily manipulated. Trudy or the Supreme mother as she goes by now tricked her and made her do the most dreadful thing; she was the reason Ebony, leader of the Mallrats, was killed two years ago when the chosen first took control of the city and that was just the first death of many. Alice along with the rest of Ebony's men were pushed of the Hotel's roof, when the Chosen took over the small Hotel. Danni and Bray were killed at the tribe leader's meeting along with the other leaders. When the mall was attacked she was able to escape through the sewer along with fellow Mallrats, Kc, Cloe, Salene, Ellie and Jack. Tai-San was just about to follow them out when she was grabbed from behind.  
They tried to save the rest of their friends but it only caused the death of Dal, Tai-San and Cloe, it also lead them to find out that May had joined the chosen. Kc decided that the city was no longer safe and left telling them that he was going to see what was on the other side of Eagle Mountain. After the first try they tried again only to have fallen into a trap and having Ellie and Jack being taking prisoners.   
It had been a year since Salene had passed away after giving birth to her son who Patsy decided to call Ryan after the father, who hasn't been seen since the chosen invasion along with Lex.  
She had been alone since the death of her friend Salene, and had been living a life in shadow. She tried to get the other kids on her side to fight the chosen but just like Kc they ran away, it was to late for her to run, the chosen had the city under lock down, every exit was blocked with wire fence and chosen guards. Turning down an ally she made her way along the dirty old back streets passing building after building until she reached the old apartment block. Pulling the metal panel out of the way she stepped through the small gap before pulling it back into place, walking up the stairs her feet sent shape echoes out to the empty rooms. Reaching the top floor, she pulled a silver key out from her back pocket and placed it into the padlock. Closing the door behind her, she relocked the door and placed the sleeping child on the pile of blackest in the middle of the room.   
Removing her cloak she ran a hand through her long mousy brown hair. Walking over to the blocked window, she removed one of the wooden panels and sat herself in front of the window watching for any sighs of life.  
Hearing a loud bang the sleeping Mallrat sat bolt up right and pushed her eyes yup against the darkened window. In the street below her a group of kids were being chased by the chosen. Jumping up, Patsy quickly pulled her cloak back on and made her way to the small child, bending down she quickly kissed him on the forehead promising to be back soon. Taking two steps at a time, she made her way onto the back street, running as fast as she could, sending water up the side of her legs, she ran along the empty street until she came to a opening, taking a sharp turn she ran along it until she reached the end. Hearing slowed down footsteps coming towards her; she slowly poked her head out to make sure it wasn't the chosen. Stepping out from the shadows she stood in front of the group of kids, who all stopped dead in their tracks.

"What do we do we're trapped," one whispered looking behind her.

"Who are you?" a familiar voice asked stepped forward, tightening his grip on the base ball bat he was holding.

"My name is Patsy…" she started to reply, when the new comer cut her. 

"Patsy?" he asked, "Mallrat Patsy?"

Slowly reaching up she pulled down her hood to reveal her face, she had changed a lot over the years. She had large bags under her eyes due to the lack of sleep she got and a large scar ran down on her left cheek after falling into a fight with the chosen. Her make up had also changed; she had the Mallrat symbol in dark pink on her forehead, dark pink eye shadow and pale lipstick. She had a pale pink line going from the corner of her left eye to the corner of the right side of her mouth.

"Patsy, it's really you," the guy smiled running forward and wrapping his arms around her neck, pulling away quickly, the young girl looked into the eyes of the guy who was hugging her.

"Kc?" she asked.

"Yeah it's me Pats," he grinned.

"Come on," she replied, "We have to get inside before the chosen see us!" Pulling her hood back up she lead the new comers through the back allies and back up into her apartment. Picking up Ryan before the others saw him, she quickly locked the door encase the chosen searched the building. Taking her seat at the window the loner, didn't talk to any of the new comers.

"Patsy what's going on?" Kc asked kneeing in front of her, "Where are the others?"

"Others?" She asked with tears in her eyes, "There are no others Kc, I'm on my own,"

"Jack, Ellie, Salene?" he asked praying that they weren't dead

"Salene died after given birth to her son, the other two I just hope are still alive,and "she explained," What about you Kc, what made you come back here?"

"The chosen," he replied, "They attacked my new home, and this is all that is left of the tribe I joined."

Looking behind her, Patsy took notice of the other five kids standing behind her.

"So why are you back here Kc, you left us, you left me," Pasty questioned him.

"They burnet down the city I was staying at, patsy they are getting out of control we need to get everyone together and fight them," he explained standing back up, "Patsy I need you're help!"

Letting out a small laugh, Patsy stood up and walked around the room looking at Kc's new tribe.

"You won't be able to fight them, better men then you have tried," she replied, "I'm sorry Kc!"

"Come on kc lets go," one of the girls spoke for the first time.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time Patsy," Kc said sadly.

"You can stay here, when morning hits I want you to show me how you got in, so I can leave the city and find a safe place for me and Ryan," Patsy told him.

"No where is safe anymore, the chosen are going to rule the world!" he shouted

"Good night Kc," She replied, walking through another door into the bed room. Closing the door behind her she let out a deep sigh as old feeling ran through her body like sugar. Lying on the bed, she placed a kiss on Ryan's forehead.

"What should I do?" she asked the small child before falling asleep. Feeling a hand touch her shoulder, Patsy woke up and looked up at the stranger, to see Kc looking back down at her.

"Kc?" she asked, "What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you," he replied sitting on her bed

"But it's late I have an early start in the morning" she explained

"I know, I just wanted to say I'm glad that you are safe and well," he told her running a hand through his short spiky blonde hair.

"Thanks, same for you," she smiled, it had been a long time since she last smiled.

"I just wish we had longer to spend time with each other," he whispered, "I've missed you Patsy," Leaning forward, he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Kc what are you doing?" she asked shocked

"Something I've been dreaming about doing for a long time," he replied, running a hand through her long brown hair. "Patsy, can I keep you?" Not waiting for a reply, kc moved on the bed so he was sitting on his knees' leaning forward he pressed his lips against Patsy's and closed his eyes. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him closer so he was now lying on top of her.  
Kissing him back, Patsy pulled her long lost friend's top of and used her hands to explore his body.  
Moving down from her lips, Kc started laying kissing down her neck and on to her chest, while using his hands to undo her trousers.

"Kc," She whispered.

"Hmm," he replied

"What made you come back," she asked

"I didn't know how long I had left and I wanted to make sure I saw you one last time," he replied

"Kc, I love you," She whispered.

"I love you..." he started to reply but their moment was stopped when shouts and screams flew to their ears from the other room, Sitting up, Kc wrapped his arms around Patsy when the bedroom door was kicked open and five chosen guards marched in with Jack at the front, with bright blue hair.

"Mallrats," he grinned, "Won't the supreme mother be happy?"


End file.
